Lifelink
"Lifelink" (ライフリンク Raifurinku) is a Keyword which deals damage to the player when the card possessing it is removed from the field, or if it has "Lifelink Lose" (即死 Sokushi, "Instant Death"), the player automatically loses the game instead of taking any damage. It is normally given to monsters with higher than average stats and is most commonly seen in Ancient World monsters. The higher the Lifelink number, the stronger the monster is. Latest Reminder Text Rulings A''' 'few rule changes for '['''Lifelink]' took place' from Ver.106 to Ver. 107 of the Official Buddyfight Detailed Rules (Dec 14, 2015) . The latest updated rules state that: * can now be used against [Lifelink]. * Cards can now have multiple [Lifelink]. List of Cards with Lifelink Ancient World Monsters Size 0 *Charging Head-first Ricky (Lifelink 1) *Dragon Baby, Ricky (Lifelink 1) *Dragon Kid, Lesser (Lifelink 1) *Dragon Kid, Ricky (Lifelink 1) Size 1 *Ash Dragon, Defores (Lifelink 1) *Blowout Emperor, Las Volganon (Lifelink 1) *Blue Dragon, Thunder Horn (Lifelink 1) *Bronze Dragon, Daygala (Lifelink 2) * Enma Alliance, Cutbilly (Lifelink 1) *Fortune Dragon, Forbolka (Lifelink 1) *Green Dragon, Belmoss (Lifelink 1) *Little Brother, Bad Guy Origin (Lifelink 1) Size 2 * Armor Fighter, Under the Ken (Lifelink 1) * Curse Dragon, Tragoth (Lifelink 1) *Dark Dragon, Demochill (Lifelink 1) *Enma Alliance, Kilmince (Lifelink 1) *Enma Alliance, Onizorihead(Lifelink 1) *Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight (Lifelink 1) *Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova (Lifelink 1) *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch (Lifelink 1) *Guardian Dragon Emperor, Amuray (Lifelink 1) *Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies (Lifelink 1) *Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed (Lifelink 1) *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision (Lifelink 1) *Revolution Dragon, Evolution (Lifelink 1) *Rock Dragon Emperor, Vragos (Lifelink 1) *Seek Dragon Emperor, Azludea (Lifelink 1) *Shimmer Energy Dragon, Aurora (Lifelink 1) *Silver Dragon, Adelaide (Lifelink 1) *Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado (Lifelink 1) *Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica (Lifelink 1) Size 3 *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious (Lifelink 5) *Unarmed Brawl Dragon Emperor, Leadbangers (Lifelink 2) *Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord (Lifelink 2) *Boundless Dragon Emperor, Merabacshin (Lifelink 2) *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova (Lifelink 2) *Descend Dragon Emperor, Everrock (Lifelink 2) *Destruction Dragon Emperor, Gatastol (Lifelink 1) *Duel Sieger "SD" (Lifelink 1) *Duel Sieger "Spartand" (Lifelink 5) *Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" (Lifelink Lose) *Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King (Lifelink 2) *Gang the King "SD" (Lifelink 2) *Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos (Lifelink 5) *Gold Dragon, Abend (Lifelink 3) *Honor Emperor Dragon, Magic Gun Riki (Lifelink 2) * Hungry Wolf Dragon Emperor, Edgeknuckle (Lifelink 2) *INV Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova (Lifelink 5) *Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger (Lifelink 5) *Rainbow Dragon, Arc-en-ciel (Lifelink 2) *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha (Lifelink 2) *Sole-Path Dragon Emperor, Onystreet (Lifelink 2) *Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond (Lifelink 8) * Vehement Dragon Emperor, Super Shine (Lifelink 2) *Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle (Lifelink 2) Impact Monsters Size 3 *Billion Knuckle, "Spirit of the Chief!" (Lifelink 2) *Duel Sieger, "Sieger Turbulence!" (Lifelink 1) *Ladis the Tyrant, "Golden Dragon Eyes" (Lifelink 2) Danger World SIze 3 *Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez (Lifelink 3) *INV Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez (Lifelink 3) Darkness Dragon World Size 0 *Gate Guider, Stiju (Lifelink 1) Size 2 *Demon Swordsman, Deathstorm (Lifelink 1) Dragon World Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Iyonorasetsuryu (Lifelink 3) *Super Armordragon, General Boldness (Lifelink 2) Dungeon World Size 0 *Mech Army Demon Lord, Agos Marh (Lifelink 1) Size 2 *Archdemon (Lifelink 1) *One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid (Lifelink 2) *Steel Golem, Futoff (Lifelink 2) *Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea (Lifelink 2) *Thunder Spartis (Lifelink 2) Size 3 *Death Master, Lelag Monarch (Lifelink 2) *Demon Lord, Gagnar (Lifelink 2) *Diamond Golem, Fluud (Lifelink 3) *Dragon Demon Lord, Arkdra (Lifelink 2) *Guardian Dragon of Demon Lord Castle, Deukruzar (Lifelink 2) *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain (Lifelink 3) *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant (Lifelink 3) *Iron Cyclops (Lifelink 4) Magic World Size 3 *INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai (Lifelink 2) *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai (Lifelink 2) List of Support Cards *Dragon Kid, Ricky *Dragonverse *Guardian Dragon Emperor, Amuray *Ringlet, Loop of Fire Category:Ancient World Category:Dungeon World